The present invention relates to a method, to an external filler source, and to a system for filling a reservoir with a fluid, a liquid, a paste, or even a powder. The dispenser system comprises a fluid dispenser that is essentially constituted by a fluid reservoir designed to contain fluid, and a dispenser member such as a pump mounted in an opening of the fluid reservoir so as to be able to extract fluid therefrom and dispense it through a dispenser head, which advantageously presents a dispenser orifice in which the fluid can be collected or sprayed. This type of fluid dispenser is frequently used in the fields of perfumery, cosmetics, or even pharmacy. These are manual dispensers that the user can hold in one hand via the reservoir of the dispenser, and can press, e.g. by means of the index finger, on a pusher enabling the pump to be actuated, and thus enabling fluid to be dispensed.
The present invention applies more particularly to the dispenser presenting a rigid reservoir having a volume that does not vary. The reservoir can be made of a plastics material, of glass, or even of metal. The dispenser member, namely the pump, is generally fixed on the reservoir by means of a fixing ring. To this end, the reservoir generally forms a neck defining an opening in which the pump is fixed. The present invention also applies more particularly to a certain type of pump, frequently known as an “airless” pump, which functions without taking in air, i.e. the volume of fluid extracted by the pump from the non-deformable reservoir is not replaced by an equivalent volume of outside air. Consequently, each time the pump is actuated, the pressure inside the reservoir reduces, so as to reach a maximum degree of suction when the reservoir contains no more fluid.
In general, when this particular type of “airless” dispenser is empty, it is destined to be discarded.